Conventional audio-visual content streams, including television broadcasts or the like, typically consist of either pre-recorded content or live events that do not allow viewers to interact with or control any of the audio-visual content that is displayed. Various concepts have recently been introduced that allow for television broadcasts to be modified to a limited degree to accommodate viewer choices, as disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,945,926 and 7,631,327 entitled “Enhanced Custom Content Television” issued to Dempski et al. Such prior art systems and methods are relatively limited, however, in their ability to accommodate and assimilate viewer-related information to provide a dynamically tailored audio-visual content stream. Systems and methods for monetization of dynamically customized audio-visual broadcasts that provide an improved degree of accommodation or assimilation of viewer-related choices and characteristics would have considerable utility.